HSM 3: New Kids in Town
by lalalaurenragan
Summary: RE-WRITE OF STORY PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE! New girl, Alex, brings life changing news to Chad; he has a 2 year old daughter. But more drama unfolds as Alex and her brother, Aiden, begin to change status quo. Rylex, Chaylor, Shaustin, Troyella, Kelden.
1. Characters!

**High School Musical 3: New Kids in Town:**

**AN:: I started this story years ago and I've decided that I don't care for the way I wrote it, so I'm re-writing it and hoping my readers will be able to enjoy it more. The story was previously called Past, Present, Future. I will be editing this majorly (including some name changes), but I hope that you will still enjoy it. I was planning on getting the first chapter done tonight, but I had to help my mom and grandmother decorate the latter's Christmas tree. But, anywho, for now I'm just going to do a character list and tell you some about the story, in hopes of leaving you to want to read more. So, here we go!**

**Plot:**

Austin Harrison escaped his mother his freshman year of high school; he moved to Albuquerque and began attending East High a year before our favorite Wildcats. He was captain of the basketball team before Troy took over and began leading the Wildcats to more victories. The story begins when the original HSM gang begin their senior year. As always, status quo is a major ordeal with the exception of Troyella and Chaylor. However, when Austin's younger siblings, Alex and Aiden, come into the picture; East High is turned upside down.

Alex bares news that will forever change Chad's life; he has a 2 ½ year old daughter from a rendezvous he'd almost forgotten about. But his life isn't the only one turned upside down. Follow our Wildcats thru an adventure of love and loss, happiness and tears; rejoice with their victories and cry as they do. Welcome to East High.

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong>

_Alex Dawn Harrison_

Birthday: August 2nd, 1991

17;; at beginning of the story

Black hair that typically has some sort of brightly colored highlights

Green eyes

5'2"

Plans to major in business

Works at local Forever 21 (eventually)

Dates Ryan (eventually)

* * *

><p><em>Chad Michael Danforth<em>

February 21st, 1990

18;; at beginning of the story

Wild brown curls

Brown eyes

6'0"

Plans to major in physical education

Works at local sports apparel store (eventually)

Dates Taylor

* * *

><p><em>Jayden Kennedi Danforth<em>

March 15th, 2004

2;; at beginning of the story

Wild brown curls

Green eyes

Loves to dance and sing

* * *

><p><em>Taylor Annabella McKessie<em>

November 13, 1989

18;; at beginning of the story

Short black hair

Brown eyes

5'4"

Plans to major in education

Senior class President, Scholastic Decathlon President, Yearbook editor

Dates Chad

* * *

><p><em>Aiden Kris Harrison (was Adrian Kristopher in PPF)<em>

August 2nd, 1991

17, at beginning of the story

Short black hair

Green eyes

6'0"

Plans to major in journalism

Play basketball and baseball

Dates Kelsi (eventually)

* * *

><p><em>Sharpay Danielle Evans<em>

November 23rd, 1989

18;; at beginning of the story

Long blonde waves

Brown eyes

5'7"

Plans to study fashion and drama

Spends most of her free time trying to unwind from her "Ice Queen" ways

Dates Austin

* * *

><p><em>Ryan Kyle Evans<em>

November 23rd, 1989

18;; at beginning of the story

Short blonde hair

Brown eyes

6'1"

Plans to study drama and music

Plays baseball

Dates Alex (eventually)

* * *

><p><em>Austin Tyler Harrison (was Kalvin Matthew in PPF)<em>

Birthday: July 25th, 1988

20;; at beginning of the story

Short brown hair

Blue eyes

6'3"

On basketball scholarship at U of A

Majors in physical therapy

Coaches for youth basketball team

Dates Sharpay

* * *

><p><em>Gabriella Marie Montez<em>

December 14th, 1989

18;; at beginning of the story

Dark brown curls

Brown eyes

5'4"

Plans to major in education

Scholastic Decathlon member, yearbook editor, senior class VP

Dates Troy

* * *

><p><em>Troy Oliver Bolton<em>

October 18th, 1989

18;; at beginning of the story

Shaggy brown hair

Blue eyes

6'3"

Major: undecided

Basketball captain, king of the school

Dates Gabriella

* * *

><p><em>Kelsi Olivia Neilson<em>

March 17th, 1990

18;; at beginning of the story

Brown wavy hair

Hazel eyes

5'1"

Plans to major in music

Plays piano at a fancy restaurant

Dates Aiden (eventually)

* * *

><p>Other Minor Characters:<p>

Marc Harrison

Jayne Harrison

Aaron Harrison (was Jacob Harrison)

Paul Danforth

Darlene Danforth

Angela McKessie

Zeke Baylor

Jason Cross

Tish and Steven;; along with a few various other people from the Harrison's past

* * *

><p><strong>AN:: Sorry that this is all I've posted, but I'm starting chapter one right after this is posted! I don't know how long it will take me to get up, but I promise to make it as quick as possible! If you haven't read Past, Present, Future and you want to, be my guest. Reviewers will probably have to keep on me about keeping this up, but I'm really looking forward to writing and I hope you're looking forward to reading.<strong>

**Chapter 1 will be up soon! Thanks a million! :)**


	2. Ch 1: First Day Excitement

**High School Musical 3: New Kids in Town:**

**AN:: I started this story years ago and I've decided that I don't care for the way I wrote it, so I'm re-writing it and hoping my readers will be able to enjoy it more. The story was previously called Past, Present, Future. I will be editing this majorly (including some name changes), but I hope that you will still enjoy it. I was planning on getting the first chapter done last night, but my family had other plans for me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! R&R please and thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>First Day Excitement:<strong>

Sharpay Evans groaned loudly when her alarm went off at 5:30 AM on the first day of her senior year. She considered turning over and sleeping for another hour or so, but she knew that she had to put on her 'Ice Queen' appearance and it took time.

She moved from her cozy, thick zebra print comforter and slipped out of her four post canopy bed before slowly walking to the bathroom that was joined to her room. She started the shower and stripped down before stepping in; she sighed contently as the warm water hit her body. While she showered, she thought about her last year at East High and the hopes she had of improving her life there, but in the back of her mind, she knew that nothing would ever change East High's massive status quo problem.

She turned off the shower and stepped out on to a plush purple rug; she draped a thick, soft robe around her before walking to her bedroom and to her closet. Her closet was larger than most people's living room and bedrooms combined and it was packed with clothes, shoes and accessories; thanks in most part to her mother feeling guilty for not sticking around much after Sharpay's father was killed in a car wreck four years ago.

Sharpay couldn't even tell you the last time she'd heard from her mother, much less seen her. All she had was her boyfriend of almost a year and her brother, Ryan, and she was starting to feel bad for Ryan because he wanted to make friends with the Wildcats, but they wouldn't even speak to him because of Sharpay.

As she dug thru her clothes, she silently wished that this year would be different and that her and Ryan would be able to show their school who they really are and make friends, but she couldn't really see that happening.

She had met her boyfriend, Austin, her freshmen year before the cliques got so bad; he was a junior and the captain of the basketball team and the only one that could see past her tough exterior.

Sharpay thought back to the elementary school days when she had actually been friends with Troy, Chad and Taylor and sighed sadly to herself; she missed them, but she doubted that they missed her.

After her father died, she pushed everyone away; he was killed in October of their seventh grade year and after that, she didn't speak to anyone. During the summer, she spent some time with a psychiatrist and made tons of improvement, so when they started school the following year, she was ready to have her friends back, but they weren't so willing to have her back.

From that point one, she was labeled the Ice Queen and she couldn't shake it off.

She shook away the memories and blow dried her hair; she considered straightening it like she usually did, but instead she left it curly and gelled it enough to make it keep put. She had been letting her hair grow and it was now to the middle of her back and she loved it. She had just gotten her bangs cut and they fell straight across her forehead and her new platinum blonde highlights made her hair look soft, but she missed her natural brown hair. She had begun dying it after her father died because she felt like she looked too much like him with darker hair.

She looked over at her nightstand at a pink rhinestone frame that held a picture of her and her dad not long before he died; she sighed a little and whispered, "I miss you, Daddy."

After a second, she turned back to her vanity mirror and began caking on the makeup; she didn't actually care for the makeup, but she thought it would make her beautiful.

When she was done with her face, she stood and walked to her bed where she had laid the outfit she'd picked out for the day; she pulled on her under garments first and then stepped into a pair of pink skinny jeans before throwing on a silver sequined tank.

She then walked back to her closet and stepped into a pair of black, patent leather pumps before she walked to the dresser in the middle of her closet and pulled out a set of pearl and chain bangles; she slid them on her right wrist before sliding on a set of black and rhinestone bangles to the other wrist. She took a pair of black and pink linear earrings from her Eiffel Tower that set on the dresser and put them in her ears.

"Shar?" she heard her brother call from her bedroom.

"Yeah, Ry?" she stepped out of her closet and saw him at the door.

His style had changed a little over the summer; there were no more tight slacks and dress shirt for everyday wear. Today he wore a red, black and white polo tucked into white jeans with a black cardigan over it. Of course, he did still have his hat collection and today he'd chosen a white and black checked hat and his shaggy hair stuck out all around it.

"Have you seen my Vans?" he asked.

"Which ones?"

"The white ones."

"They were in the theater last I saw them," she told him with a smile.

"Thanks," he grinned back at her and went to walk away, but he turned back around, "this year is our year, Shar; we're going to have all we want."

A few houses over, Sharpay's boyfriend, Austin, was jumping on his younger sister's bed and shaking her rigorously, "Dawn, wake up!"

"Someone better be dead or so help me, you will be," his sister groaned, rolling onto her back, "what the hell do you want?"

"It's your first day of school, you gotta get up," Austin laughed, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I hate you, Austin Tyler," she muttered, standing, "I hate you more than you know."

"No you don't, Alex Dawn," Austin chuckled, "Now to wake up Aiden."

"I'm already up," Aiden joined them in the room, already dressed in his typical plaid button up shirt, jeans and Converse.

"I hate you both," Alex groaned as she walked to her closet; she had showered the night before so she wouldn't have to do as much in the morning.

Once in her closet, she threw on a blue cropped shirt that fit her loosely over the black tank she was wearing already.

"Don't get too excited about your first day at the wonderful East High," Austin laughed.

"Go to hell," she muttered, digging thru her chest of drawers until she found a pair of leopard print shorts with a cuffed hem, "can I have some privacy? Damn."

"You're so testy in the morning," Austin frowned playfully as he stood from her bed, "just be happy."

"Fu-," she began, but a small girl with dark skin and wild curls came barreling into the room.

"Mommy!" the toddler hugged Alex's legs.

"Yes, Angel?" Alex laughed a little, running her fingers thru the child's curls.

"No go," the girl whimpered.

"Jayden," Alex picked up her daughter, "I have to go to school; trust me, I wouldn't if I didn't have to."

"Miss you," Jayden's lip stuck out pitifully.

"I'll miss you too, Angel, but I promise as soon as I get home we'll go to the park, okay?" Alex offered.

"Okay!" Jayden grinned.

Alex rolled her emerald eyes playfully before kissing her daughter's head, "Now go with Uncle Kris and Uncle Ty while Mommy finishes getting dressed, okay?"

"Kay," Jayden jumped from her mother's arms and ran over to her uncles; the three left the room.

Alex slid out of her pajama pants and into her shorts before she walked to her vanity and set in her black and white striped chair. Over the summer she had started curling her hair instead of making it straight as a board; the only thing she straightened was her bangs.

After fixing her hair, she started he make up; she didn't use much until she got to her eyes. She put on an extreme amount of gray, sparkling eye shadow, jet black eye liner and mascara. After makeup, she put in a pair of black feather earrings before placing a matching necklace around her neck. The she added a set of bangles to each wrist before standing and walking back to her closet. She pulled on a pair of socks before stepping into her extra high top Converse and zipping them up.

After checking her reflection one more time, she looked around her room; it had come a long way since the beginning of the summer when she first moved to Albuquerque from Texas. When she first moved in, she was using her old bedding that was torn to pieces and her walls were bare, but she had finally completed her room just last week.

Three of the four walls were light gray with huge black polka dots while the other was a bright red. The walls were covered with pictures of her family and friends from back in Texas and music décor. One picture always caught her attention thought; it was a picture of her and her brothers right before she left for camp the summer after her eighth grade year where she left a virgin and came back pregnant. In the picture, Austin and Aiden stood on either side of her, kissing her cheeks; her and Aiden had been visiting her father in New Mexico before she went to a camp close by.

Austin looked out of place in the picture with his pale complexion against Alex and Aiden's tan skin; he looked more like their mother. Aiden and Alex had inherited their father's Hispanic skin tone, but his mother's green eyes while Austin was the spitting image of their mother.

Austin had been lucky enough to escape their mother when he was much younger, but she wouldn't let go of Alex and Aiden until she got thrown in jail for public intoxication and got her rights taken away.

A lot had happened recently and Alex was thrilled to be away from that place and a new school where she could start over and be the person she wanted to be for once instead of the stereotypical teen mother her small town had labeled her.

She grabbed her new multicolored animal print backpack and skipped downstairs to the kitchen where her stepmother, Jayne, had breakfast set out on the table.

"Good morning, Dawn," Jayne grinned, kissing her stepdaughter's cheek, "hurry and eat; your food is getting cold."

Alex nodded and set at the table next to her twin and began eating.

"Mom!" the youngest Harrison, Aaron, the older kids' half-brother, came running into the kitchen, "Jayden won't let me watch Power Rangers!"

"Aaron Patrick, stop yelling," Jayne scorned, "second, just go watch Power Rangers in your room."

"But I wanna watch it on the big TV," Aaron pouted.

"Aaron, you're three years older than Jayden," Aiden reminded his brother, "let her have her TV time."

Aaron huffed and stomped out of the room.

"I don't think he's adjusting to having another 'baby' around," Marc Harrison walked in the kitchen with a small laugh.

Alex sighed a little; she felt horrible for barging into her father's life and bringing all her baggage, but she didn't really have a choice. She quickly finished her breakfast and left the kitchen.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Aiden asked as she past him.

"I need air."

Taylor McKessie woke up before her alarm; she was so anxious to get out of her house. Her mom had been on a rampage for the past few weeks and her boyfriend, Chad, had been on vacation and she couldn't escape that way.

She had already showered and was straightening her new short hair; she rolled in her chair over to the bed side table and turned off the alarm.

After straightening her hair, she put on a little lip gloss and mascara before standing and walking to her closet where she found the outfit she had picked out the week before.

She pulled on her dark wash jeans and black and white striped tank before she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

She walked back to her room and sighed as she sat down on the bed and looked around; her pale yellow walls were covered in pictures of her and Chad and her and Gabriella, her new best friend.

She looked over to her nightstand and saw her favorite picture of her and Chad; it was from after the state championship game. Chad had played his heart out and you could see the sweat on his face, but that hadn't kept Taylor from hugging him tightly.

If you had asked her at the end of her sophomore year if she would be dating one of the most popular guys in school, she would have laughed in your face, but she was head over heels for him.

They had recently taken their relationship to a new level; he had been her first and she would never regret it because she loved him so much. Sometimes she thought that they were moving too fast because they'd only been together four months, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Taylor!" her mother's voice screeched from downstairs, "that boy is here!"

He was early and Chad was never early; she quickly threw on a red cardigan and stepped into a pair of black flats before grabbing her messenger bag. She hurried downstairs and threw open the door, "Chad!"

He grinned and it made her heart stop for a second, but it soon began to race when he hugged her tight, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," she whispered, hugging him like she'd never see him again.

"Let's grab some breakfast before school," he offered, pulling away from her.

She nodded and closed the door behind her before he grabbed her hand and led her to his car that he had bought with the money he made with a summer job.

On the way to Claire's Diner, Taylor studied her boyfriend; she had missed him terribly. His fro of curls was as wild as ever, he had obviously been working out while he was gone, his huge brown eyes still made her melt and his lips were pure perfection.

"Ya know," Chad chuckled lightly, "it's not polite to stare."

"Oh, sorry," Taylor blushed and looked away quickly.

Chad reached over and placed his hand on her thigh, rubbing it comfortingly, "I love you."

She beamed on the inside, "I love you too."

When they got to the diner, Taylor saw Chad's best friend's beat up truck and she knew immediately that her best friend was there too. Chad hadn't even really stopped before Taylor was jumping out of the car and running into the diner.

"Gabi!" she squealed up seeing her best friend standing at the bar; Gabriella had been traveling all summer and they'd only talked thru texting.

"Tay!" Gabriella squealed, just as excited.

The girls hugged tightly as Chad approached and clapped his hand on his best friend, Troy's, back, "You'd think they hadn't seen each other in decades."

Troy laughed a little, "You shoulda heard your girl squeal, I don't think my ear drums will ever adjust."

"Shut up," Gabriella and Taylor both backhanded his chest.

"What the hell?" he groaned causing the girls to laugh, "Can we just sit down?"

Chad grabbed Taylor's hand and led her to a table and they both scooted into one side of the booth; Troy and Gabriella did the same across from them.

"You look cute," Taylor told Gabriella referring to her purple, blue and pink paisley maxi dress and long curly hair.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled, "you too."

Soon, the waitress came and they order and talked quietly amongst themselves until their food came and then they left for East High.

When they got there, they were greeted by some of their other friends and they all walked to the gym to get their new schedules.

"Hey, guys," a small girl wearing a black blazer over a turquoise tank and denim shorts approached them; her brown hair that was usually pulled back was now surrounding her face perfectly and she no longer had round framed glasses covering her hazel eyes.

"Kels!" Gabriella and Taylor grinned, hugging their friend.

"How are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Good," Kelsi grinned, "the summer was great; how about you?"

"Good."

The group mingled and compared schedules, but everything stopped when the gym doors flung open and in walked the Evans twins.

Sharpay looked radiant as she glided by them, her heels clicking against the gym floor.

"If it isn't the Ice Queen and her gay servant," a football player grimaced; Sharpay sent him a death glare and he retreated.

Ryan considered walking over to the Wildcat gang, but didn't follow thru when he saw Chad mouth the word, 'Fag.'

"Hey, guys, it looks like we got some newbies," Troy smirked, gaining the attention of the group and nodding towards a dark skinned, raven haired couple who seemed completely lost.

"Maybe we should give them a proper East High welc-," Chad began, ruthlessness in his voice, but he stopped when he saw the girl; he recognized her from camp before freshmen ear where he'd made a huge mistake.

"You okay, man?" Troy asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"This place is huge," Alex's eyes went wide as she walked into the gym at East High.

"Yeah," Aiden agreed, "the gym is bigger than the whole Montgomery school district."

"Let's just get our schedules and see if we can get around," Alex told him, walking to a table in the middle of the gym.

After getting and comparing their schedules, Aiden excused himself to go to the restroom.

Alex began to freak out a little; the town she lived in previously had less people in the whole town than this high school had students. She looked down at her schedule and saw that her homeroom was in room 347.

She looked around for anyone she could ask, but everyone was too involved in their own little cliques, so she set out to find it on her own; as she walked, she reviewed her schedule, trying to memorize the order and room numbers when she suddenly slammed into someone.

"I'm so-"

"Watch it, new girl," a guy with shaggy brown hair and hateful blue eyes snapped at her and that sent her into a rage.

"My name is Alex, ass," she clipped her word; her eyes darkened furiously.

"Do you know who I am?" he looked at her as if she were dumb, "I'm Troy Bolton, captain of the basketball team…"

"Really? Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Alex rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"Just know your place, new girl."

"Okay, look," Alex began, ready to fight, but her brother walked up.

"Dawn, what's going on?"

"I'm about to rip Mr. King of the School's head off, but it's too far up his ass to reach," she told him.

"I can make your life miserable," Troy began, but he was cut off by his girlfriend.

"Troy, stop it," Gabriella pushed him back lightly, "Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez."

"Alex," Alex introduced, but her eyes never left Troy's.

"Welcome to East High," Gabriella offered uneasily before dragging her boyfriend away.

Alex and Aiden soon headed out to find their homerooms and ending up finding it right before the bell rang.

"Oh, look, it's new girl again," Troy sneered.

"We heard you tried to be big and bad," Zeke mocked.

"Someone in this classroom obviously wants to die," Alex muttered to her brother.

"What was that, new girl?" Zeke snarled.

Alex snapped her head around, fully prepared to claw this guy's face off, but she saw an all too familiar face sitting next to him. A face she saw everyday…in her daughter

* * *

><p><strong>AN:: I hope you liked it! Please R&amp;R if you did or even if you didn't; constructive criticism is welcomed! And sorry it has taken me so long! I just hope it was worth it for y'all! Also, there's a linkk in my profile to my photobucket where you can see the girls' outfits. :)<strong>


End file.
